


ice and sugar dust

by slowtown



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowtown/pseuds/slowtown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pwp</p>
            </blockquote>





	ice and sugar dust

Josh had been woken up by someone practically humping his leg in his sleep.

"Tyler, you've got to be kidding me."

When Josh moved his head to the side to check what time it was the clock read 8:32 am, what a miracle it had been he'd actually gotten some sleep after the previous night.

As in, he still doesn't understand how he managed to pass out after Tyler waking him up at 2 in the goddamn morning begging that he needed Josh's dick like, right now, and Josh obliged and fucked Tyler up against the wall of their apartment while trying to keep him as quiet as possible. Tyler still is not nowhere near done with Josh and he doesn't know how longer it will go on for.

"J, please, need you," and really, Josh does not get him, Tyler has been fucked 3 times the past 12 hours and it's getting repetitive but Josh just wants to make him feel good.

Tyler is now sitting in Josh's lap giving him hot sticky kisses on his neck, leaving a hickey or two trying to mark him up. Josh is starting to feel himself get hard against the cool covers on the bed and Tyler grinds against him and they both whine out at the friction.

They never bothered to get dressed again after the events of last night and Josh is kind of thankful for it. "Please Josh," he says in such a small and innocent voice. He rocks his hips up against Josh and he tries to come up with words "Ty, you really don't know when to quit do you?" Tyler smiled smugly up at him and replied with, "I can't help it, you're so irresistible, fuck."

Josh kisses Tyler's lips in earnest and in between kisses Tyler mumbles, "please." He bites down on Josh's lip and and pulls on Josh's red dyed hair. "Let me ride you."

Josh feels hazy and he's filled with lust and he throws his head back when he hears Tyler's words. Tyler mouths at Josh's jaw softly, making these noises in the back of his throat and he whimpers saying, "come on J please, I need this."

And really, that's it for Josh it's a done deal. "Fuck, yeah, fine go for it," Josh answers in a wrecked voice and Tyler mildly interrupts him mid sentence to kiss him, Josh being able to taste the appreciation on his tongue.

Tyler shifts down the bed, removes the covers that were the only barrier between him and Josh's cock and goes straight to sucking him off. Josh stares down at him, his cheeks hollowed, eyes watering and damn, he's glad he got stuck with Tyler.

Tyler tongues the underside of Josh's cock and Josh tries not to buck up into Tyler's mouth but fails and he gags a little bit. Tyler has his hand at the base of Josh's dick to stroke what he can't take it. He pulls off of his dick and looks up at Josh with these eyes, something dark and dangerous.

They both get caught in a sloppy kiss, their uneven breaths matching and Tyler tugs on Josh's hair. Tyler stood up a little bit off of Josh's lap to shift into position to straddle him. His knees are digging into the mattress on both sides of Josh's hips. Tyler grabs both of Josh's hands and places them onto Tyler's hips and moans out a little bit when Josh firmly curls his hands around the sharp bones and says, "bruise me." Josh's cock twitches.

Tyler reaches down to grasp Josh's cock and guide it into himself. Tyler lowers himself slowly, teasing himself and it seems like hours before Josh is buried in him. "Oh, Josh," he gasps when he can't go any lower and the pain is turning more into pleasure. His legs are shaking slightly, and he's forgotten how much he loves riding Josh. Tyler chokes out a moan and Josh's fingers dig deep marks into his hips.

"Tyler, Jesus, you look so good right now," he manages to spill out, and arches his hips up to meet Tyler's rhythm. Tyler cries out and braces himself by putting his hands on Josh's chest. When Tyler feels as if he's alright, he slowly presses up and makes his way down again and bites his lip to keep any noises from coming out.

"Oh, fuck!" Josh cries out when the liquid in his lower stomach starts to boil up and Tyler leans closer into him, shaking and clinging. Tyler leans down to capture his mouth, biting and sucking. Tyler has missed fucking himself like this, dropping his hips onto Josh's to get that pleasure he likes and every time he sinks down Josh manages to brush the right spot to make his toes curl.

Josh is lapping at Tyler's neck, murmuring out to keep going and he holds onto his hips even tighter. Tyler anticipates the slow and thick agony and he feels every single inch as he drops back down, Josh's dick nudging his prostate hard enough to drain most of Tyler's energy, making him gasp even quicker. Tyler holds onto the back of Josh's neck and laces his fingers through the short red hair and tucks his face into his neck, whimpering helplessly.

Tyler begins to bounce more faster in Josh's lap, with a little bit of precision and diligence. Josh's hands roam over Tyler's back and curl over his shoulders, his fingers picking at Tyler's collarbone. Tyler leans back out and begins to fuck himself even harder on Josh's cock and the new angle has a moan erupting from his throat and it exposes his pale white neck.

Tyler drives himself harder onto Josh and gasps out, "J, oh my god, I'm there, Josh, right there," and he rocks up and down til he's practically driving himself insane. Josh can sense he's losing it and he groans out, "yeah, right there? Fuck, you look so good right now Tyler," and he wraps his hand around Tyler's leaking cock, pumping fast. Tyler attempts to catch his breath and not choke, tries to time his movements with the way Josh is now thrusting with him. It all becomes too much and his hips shake and he's slamming his prostate every time Josh gets the angle right and he comes in spurts over Josh's hand, fucking himself through it.

Not long after, Josh comes inside him, warm and wet, and Tyler lets him buck his hips up into him, letting him ride out his orgasm.

Tyler moves up a little bit as Josh goes to pull out and Tyler gasps as he still tries to adjust to the situation. Josh pulls Tyler closer and gives him space on the bed to curl into his side to steady his breathing. Tyler hums content and presses his smile into Josh's neck, nuzzling him before whispering, "love you," before he drifts off. "Love you too," Josh replies before it's too late, and he slips into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i had this originally up on livejournal but chose to move it here with the other fic i posted earlier!!


End file.
